As The World Falls Down
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: Tohru as a really wierd dream... Who is that mysterious man in her dream? What could it mean..? Song-fic.


This is an idea I had after watching Labyrinth! I loooove this song! I've actually thought about doing a Fruits Basket story for quite some time. I guess now I can say I have! Be sure to tell m what you think down below in the comments!

As The World Falls Down

The girl was wearing a beautiful pink ball gown. Lots of lace and puffy sleeves. She was hoping with all her might that whoever she danced with would love it...

Tohru looked around the dance floor, she was looking for someone... Past all the faces covered by strange masks, someone was there. She wasn't sure who she was looking for, but there was someone...

In the midst of the people, she saw him. His wonderful hair, shining just like it always did... He pulled the mask away from his face as a woman walked past him. And just like that, he had disappeared... Tohru pushed through the crowd, trying to get to him. The music played softly but she didn't bother listening to the words. She needed to find that beautiful man.

_'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes,  
A __kind of pale jewel,  
Open and closed within your eyes,  
I'll place the sky... Within your eyes...'_

There were people everywhere... So many laughing faces; all those terrifying masks... Where would she ever find him? Everyone was laughing at her. They were all pointing and teasing...

_'There's such a fooled heart,  
Beating so fast, in search of new dreams  
A love that will last, within your heart  
I'll place the moon... Within your heart...'_

She could see the wisps of his silver hair as he spun past her in the arms of another woman. They disappeared on the dance floor. He was gone, once again. Tohru sighed sadly but didn't give up. She had to find him. She began to push past people once again, hoping to catch a glimpse of his beauty once more...

_'As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all...  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo...  
As the world falls down...  
Falling...  
(As the world..)  
Falling down...  
Falling in love...'_

Tohru stopped by one couple as the ran their hands over a beautiful wooden box. The man opened the latch and slowly opened the lid. Tohru's eyes widened and she stepped back away from the box as she saw what was in there.

There was a chicken head on a wooden stick that they seemed to be maneuvering from underneath the box. Appalled and slightly afraid, Tohru turned the other direction and hurried away.

_'I'll paint you mornings of gold,  
I'll spin you valentine evenings,  
Though we're strangers until now,  
We're choosing the path between the stars.  
I'll leave my love... Between the stars...'_

Tohru stopped in a semi-cleared out area and looked around. A couple swayed past and as Tohru looked in their direction, he appeared. He was dancing slowly with two other women as he kept his eyes on her. Slowly, he slipped away from them and over to her. He wrapped on arm around her waist and took her hand with his other slender hand.

_'As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,  
Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all...  
But, I'll be there for you-oo-oo...  
As the world falls down...  
Falling...  
(As the world)  
Falling...  
Falling...  
As the world falls down...'_

As he mouthed the words of the song, she couldn't keep focused on him. She stared at all the menacing faces around them. They laughed, they glared. No one appreciated her dancing with their beautiful king... Their eyes bore holes into her very being. As she looked into the face of her partner, she noticed how terrifying he looked now. He had an evil smirk on his face... She had to get away. Now.

_'Falling...  
Falling...  
Falling...  
Falling in love...'_

Tohru pushed away from him and ran, as best as she could, through the crowd. She pushed her way past all the laughing faces. Finally breaking free, she made it to a glass mirror. She placed her hands on the mirror, praying that this was the exit. She turned and picked up the chair next to the mirror and threw it into the mirror. The glass shattered as everyone screamed and all of a sudden, the air was thick. It was like she was falling through space...

Tohru fell down and down... Where she was falling, she had no clue...

"Tohru? Tohru are you up yet?" Tohru jolted up out of bed breathing heavily. Shigure knocked once more.

"Tohru are you alright? You sound a little overwhelmed, is everything okay?" She quickly shook her head and jumped out of bed.

"Yes yes! I'm fine! Just a little bad dream, nothing to worry about!" She called out. Shigure paused a moment before sighing.

"If you're sure. I'll be downstairs. You should hurry so you can get to school on time though." Tohru waited until his footsteps faded away before sitting back down on her bed.

"I can't believe I dreamed that... Who was that man? He was beautiful... He looked an awful lot like Ayame... Maybe that's what he looked like in a previous life?" Tohru wondered aloud, "Oh well! There's no time to be worrying about this. I need to get ready for school!"

Tohru jumped up and began getting ready for school as quickly as possible, pushing the fact that she dreamed about a man who looked so much like her best friend's brother to the side. Now was not a time to be worrying about that. Now was the time for school...

OWARI

*I hope that was alright. I think I did pretty good for my first Fruits Basket fiction! Be sure to review an tell me what you think!  
*Love always, GCL


End file.
